Love Hurts
by Stars Of Light
Summary: She was a "goodie good" and a daddy's little girl. He was a runaway, a bad boy looking for trouble. When they meet, you won't believe what happens next. "You have a secret Danny, something you don't want me to know." I said. "Somethings are better left a secret."
1. Pilot I

**Hey guys!**

**This is my 2****nd**** story of all t time, wish me good luck.**

**What do you think?**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Have you ever wondered what's it like to live rich? Have an indoor swimming pool, and ever doorknobs made of gold? It's terrible, trust me. I live like I'm the only person in the world and it get annoying sometimes. I just wish I can live in a world without my Daddy haven't to call me every 10 minutes to make sure, that I wasn't mugged or some shit like that. I sometimes wonder what it be like to live at the edge.

Let's start from the beginning. My name is Samantha Mason. I'm 15 years old and basically a 'goodie good.' I have the most over over-protected father in the world. My mother died in a car ancient when I was 6. I live in a huge house, mostly because my father works at what he calls, the "president of police and detectives." I have no idea what that means, but he gets a lot of money for it. Lucky, I persuade my father to letting me go to a public school which I'm grateful for. I think there is need for some excitement in my life.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

"Did you get it, man?"

"Right here."

"Cool, I'll give you a thousand for it."

"Deal." Sweet, I just got $1,000 cash on some stupid "rare" weed.

Now don't get me wrong, I don't like to live like this, but I need money. But I guess I'll start at the beginning. My name is Daniel Fenton. I'm 15 years old, and I guess you can call me a 'bad boy.' When I was 13 I ran away from home. 2 years later, they think I'm dead. Oh well. Sometimes, I wondered what's it like, to live the prefect life.

"Hey man." I look up, realizing it was my friend, Tuck. Tucker Foley organizedly ran away with me, but chicken out 3 days later.

"Sup Tuck."

"They want to know if you're going to help steal the Kizalent stone." They: is what Tucker and I call this company I work with for extra cash. Its call, "Stealing for Good", or SFG. I hate it too, but I still need the money.

"Sure." I said still counting my money. "Hey, I give you 20% of the profits if you help disconnect the cameras." Tucker is a geek at technology, which is a big help sometimes.

"Sure. See you tonight!"

* * *

**First chapter isn't really good because there is no "action" but next chapter will.**

**Thx for reading, update maybe today or tomorrow**

**-Stars Of Light- **


	2. The Kizalent stone II

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the LATE update, but you know...**

**Oh well, here it is!**

**BTW: My Life is Pain 2- Will be updated this week!**

**Fav, Follow and Review!**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

"Ready Tucker?" I whisper into my phone.

"Yeah, all cameras and any type of sertiucy has shut down." he said.

_Perfect_. I ,slowly and carefully, slipped into an alley and walked towards the back door. It's that simple. I pushed the door as hard as I can, locked. Now, I have a secret to help me, with a ring of blinding light, I turn into the other haft of me, Danny Phantom.

Danny Phantom, a famous ghost getter. But to some, a famous menace on the run. I guess you can say that I'm dead. I have been dead for a while, but that doesn't matter to me. It's the secret that have gotten me cash here and there. I just need to make sure I don't over do-it.

I turn invisible and slowly creep to what I'm looking for, what I'm looking for the Kizalent stone.

Kizalent stone, a stupid ancient stone that is worth over $200,000 dollars. However, I only get $1,000 and then more money for my weekly pay-day.

I walk towards a stone that is in a glass container. The Kizalent stone. I reached over, with only getting a few fingertips on it, an alarm sounds.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

_Shit._

"TUCKER!" I said to my phone.

"It's a back-up security! Run!" he screams back.

I flip the glass, and grab the stone putting it into my pocket. Then I ran. As soon as, I walk about a mile away from the stupid musem, I turned back into my human self, gasping for air.

**BAM!**

_Ouch._

"Hey! Watch-"

**Sam's POV**

_I'm so late! I have to be a curfew in 10 minutes! I so grounded! I-_

**BAM!**

This dude just ran into me, making all the papers from my binder fly out, into the hot air. _Great._ I scrambled to pick them up.

"Hey! Watch-" I look up and see the dude who ran into started to help. But thats not the reason I stopped. It was him.

He was about my age, 15 and super cute- I mean strange. He wore black ripped up jeans with a silver chain clipped to his jeans. He had a white t-shirt, visible enough to see scars, which I kinda like. It made him look mysterious. He had raven black hair that covered a beautiful pair of icy blue eyes.

"Hi." I simply said.

* * *

**Okay chapter update soon!**

**I promise it won't be a long wait!**

**-Stars Of Light-**


	3. Protection for the Sercet III

**Hey guys!**

**I suck at updating.**

**Goal: 10 Reviews**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

_Previously on Love Hurts..._

_I reached over, with only getting a few fingertips on it, an alarm sounds._

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_Shit._

_"TUCKER!"_

_"Run!" he scream to me._

_BAM!_

_"Hey! Watch-" _

_"Hi." I simply said_.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Hey." he said, handing me my papers. I grabbed them with a foolish and stupid smile on my face, that I couldn't seem to wipe off.

"So, uh, whats your name? Not that I need to know-I mean you don't have to tell me, I mean-" I stopped. I felt so stupid. I couldn't say one sentence to this guy without freaking out.

He chucked, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's cool, I'm Danny." he said.

"Sam." I said, and we shook hands. "What's that?" I asked.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

This chick is priceless. She a bit shorter than I am, and pure goth. Yet, she was pretty hot. She had, black combat boots, with skinny black jeans, and a short shirt that stopped right after her belly button.

"What's that?" she asked.

_Shit._ I hid my arm behind my back that was holding the stone.

"Nothing' really." I said, wanting to change the subject. "So Sam, want to meet later?"

"Sure, lets meet at 6 o'clock. Same place?"

"Yeah." I said, "See you later."

* * *

"You what!?"

"I got a date Tuck, it's what people do these days." I explain.

"Danny, I don't think you get it, one slip up, one small move, could reveal, your secret."

If you didn't know, I my own apartment, cheap in rent, but pretty good for the price. It had 2 bedroom, and amazing open kitchen and porch. Who says you need school for money?

"Tucker, I promise to keep my secret a secret even if I kiss her." I said, giving Tuck a cup of hot chocolate.

"Fine." he said. I know he didn't really, want me too, but I guess he trusts me that much.

It's just a date. Right?

* * *

**Next chappie coming soon!**

**Follow, Fav, and Review!**

**-Stars Of Light-**


	4. Dates and Huntress IV

**This would be most likely posted every Sunday.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Follow, Fav, and Review.**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"So, you did what?"

"I put spiders in my sister's book bag, yeah she started screaming and would stop until I took them out."Danny said.

"Oh my God, what did your parents do?"

"Nothing really, they can't hear us while the 'work' in the basement." Danny said.

This is probably my first date, but its starting to go pretty well. We went to eat at some resturtraunt, and now we are walking in the park. Danny was wearing a gray long sleeved shirt, with 2 undid buttons on the top. He had black skinny jeans with the same sliver chain that I have seen earlier. while I was wearing a black lace top, that came on to my belly button, and black shorts, with my combat boots.

"This is nice." I said, as we sat down on the grass, looking at the stars.

"Yeah." Danny said, wrapping an arm around me.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

"So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Your Date!" Tuck said, poking my stomach.

"It was good, we talked, we ate." I said. Tucker look at me, his face saying details please. Wow, if he thinks anything else happened, he is wrong.

"When, do I get to meet her?"

"Tonight." I said, were meeting up, and she's bring a friend."

"A friend? I need to go buy mints." Tuck said running off.

"Tucker! Your not going to kiss her!" I said running behind him, grabbing him by the collar, "Even today, we have a lot of work to do."

"Fine, what does SFG want us to do?" he asked upset.

I pushed him with my hand, and grabbed my phone. "Some girl, named Red Huntress, she a ghost hunter, and she is under suspicion that she knows about SFG." I said to Tuck, who was rubbing his arm.

"Let me see." he said, like a 5-year old, and took my phone out of my hand. "She's Hot!"

"She is under suspicion, so don't flirt until she is cleared." I said.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**

**What do you think should happen next?**

**-Stars Of Light-**


	5. Who are you? V

**Thank you for ALL of the reviews!**

**New goal- 20 reviews**

**Note this is an early update because this is way more fun than studying, you'll still get your weekend update.**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

"For the last time, I didn't set you up with a blind date."

"Sure, you did. I"ll eat one more mint before I leave..."

"Tuck!" This is one of those moments when I think, why did I pick this guy as my friend.

**Knock, Knock**

"I'll get it." I replied, not really having faith in Tuck to open a door without killing a bird because of his minty mouth smell. When I opened the door, I see Sam, with her friend. Wait, her friend looks like... Oh God...

"Hey Sam. Come in, I'll be right back." I said as Sam, and her friend walked in.

"Why, hello- gah Danny!" Tucker said as I grab him by his collar, leading him to my room.

"Fuck Danny, I could have like died! What's your problem anyways?"

"That's the red huntress!" I whisper.

"Who? Sam?"

"No! Her friend!" I said, and started to pace. "What are we going to do?"

"We have to call SFG." Tuck said.

"No! I mean, what happens to Sam."

"What's more important, Sam, or losing your only job?"

To be honest, Sam is more important then anything in the world. But I could lose my job and end up, going home to my parents, whom I haven't seen in 2 years. I look at the phone Tucker hand me, should I dial it or not?

* * *

"Ha! I still can't believe you have your know place, how does parents deal with that?" Said Red.

Okay well, I have a few things about Red. One, her named is Valerie Gray. Two, she's 15, and three, she beasties with Sam.

"Ah, I don't?" I replied to her. She and Tuck started laughing, man they are perfect for each other. While on the other hand, Sam and I are just shaking our heads.

3

We were having dinner, after a good painful, movie. What did it have to be a comedy?

2

"I'm so sorry." Sam said holding her head on her hand.

1

"Forgive me." I said, loud enough for Red, Tuck and Sam to hear.

Sam looked confused, until 50 agents form SFG arrives. Everyone, but Tucker and I ran. Sam, was trying to stop her friend from being arrest, but failed. I grabbed my gun, and went around and shot every camera at the restaurant, while Tuck plays with the sercuity footage. As I leave I left a tug on my arm. Sam.

"Who are you?" She asks sobbing.

I turned around, speechless. Who was I? A runaway, a ghost, a betrayer, and bad boy looking for trouble. So, I did what I had to do before I was left alone again. I walked towards her, and kissed her. She was shocked, and I ran away.

Man, I'm in a messed.

* * *

**Longer than most chapters.**

**Like it so far? Please Review.**

**-Stars Of Light-**


	6. That One Kiss VI

**Hey guys! Not soooo late, but thxs for the reviews! What do you think will happen next? **

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Stupid boy, idiot brat." I kept muttering under my breath. Danny, who I actually though cared about me, betrayed me and arrested my friend. I can't belive I actually loved him. Yes, I admit, I loved him. But now I don't know what to think.

That kiss, it was like gentle, like he didn't want me to get hurt. Like, he was sorry. Though, a few questions engulfed my head. Why did he arrest my friend? Who were those people? And most importantly, Who was Danny? I couldn't bare to think the fact that these answers might never be answered, but I did have a question for myself.

What happens now?

* * *

**Danny POV**

"AHH!" I raged, angrily punching my pillow. What did I do? Oh I know what I did alright. So, I go on a double date with Sam and her friend, I get her friend arrested because of SFG, and then I kiss her! Right now, I feel like shit. Valerie is being questioned, and I got a few thousand dollars. I can't belive I'm saying this but-

Nothing makes me happier than Samantha Mason.

* * *

"Is she out cleared to go?"

"Yup, Valerie Grey is being injected with Botox, then will be brainwashed, and set free." said a guard. "Your pretty good for a kid, no wondered Mr. Smithson hired you." he replied with a pat in the back before walking away." Great, Red will be freed, and now there's only one thing to do.

Find and talk to Sam.

* * *

**Short but next one will get your hopes up. Like it? Hate it? Review, Follow, and Fav! **

**-Stars Of Light-**


	7. Somethings are better left a secret VII

**NOTHING TO SAY, JUST READ ME!**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

**_She walks in a house with three floors, three pools, and three hundred windows. I follow her of course, I had been looking for her all day. Invisible to the human eye, and intangible to touch, walk next to her to a door quite different the others. I walk next to her waiting to make my move, and I did. I grabbed her hand, turned her around, and shocked her in beautiful kiss. That's where it all happened_**.

**Sam's POV**

I gasped and pull away, it's not like I hated the kiss, it's just I need to focus.

"What- How did you get in here?" I practically scream at him.

"We need to talk." he said. "I am really-"

"No! Your gonna listen to me, and answer my questions." I said, having the need to clear out the law.

"Okay, but most questions have secrets I don't think you should know." he replied.

"Secrets! My world is mean of secrets. You know I don't even know my own Mom. She was a secret to me until I was 12." I cried.

"Where's my friend?" I said, tears streaming down my face.

"She coming out, sometime this week." he said, not really answering my question.

"Who were those people?" I said.

He didn't answer.

"Fine, answer this: Who are you?" I said, my voice creaking, and my face wet and red. I started siding down the wall with no hope. Then he grabbed a tissue and sat down next to me on the floor.

"My name is Daniel Fenton." he stated. "I ran away from my family two years ago, they think I'm dead." he chuckled. "I do stupid things, for stupid reasons and I can't fix myself." he said. I was in shocked. That was unexpected.

"You know, you have a secret, something your not telling me." I asked a bit more calmer.

"Somethings are better left a secret."

* * *

**Fin! Review for a longer chappie.**

**Review, even though I don't deserved it.**

**-Stars Of Light-**


	8. Looking for Evidence VIII

**Sam's POV**

"And where have you been, young lady?"

"Daddy!" My Dad was not only a cop, but the head of not only polices, but of detectives, and investigators. I have mention Danny and his running away problem, and the fact that I was dating him. Since Daddy was about to arrest him, I didn't mention SFG, he'll put him in prison to rot. I'm not lying, SFG just didn't get motion in any of our conversations.

"Do you have any idea, of what time it is?" he asked strictly.

"Yes-but..."

"You were with that kid, Daniel."

"Yes-but..."

"He is a bad influence on you..."

"I know-but..."

"He is an embarrassment to my..."

"Daddy!" I screamed. "Please listen." His angry face and wrinkles, soon smoothed out, and relaxed in understatement.

"Danny is hiding something, he needs me, I need to help him." I said. "I'm done with the secrets, especially with mom." I stated, and his wrinkles reappeared, but before he could even answer, I took a chance.

"She was my own mother." i stated. "I asked so many times, and got so many depressing answers." I finished off. "I' m going to bed, night."

* * *

I walked up another flight of stairs before walking down a narrow hallway into and stopping in front of apartment 362. After my last talked with Danny, not only did I reveal some information about myself, Danny revealed some jaw-dropping info about himself. There was something missing.

I rapped on the door, and waited, no one answered. I tried again, and still no answer. I was so temped to leave until I realize the door was open. _Smart Danny, Smart._

As, I walked inside, I notice that all lights, were turned off. When i walked into Danny's room, I discovered Danny, sleeping... I was still deciding whether of not I should wake him. Though he looked so peaceful, as if he hasn't rested in long time. Then, there it was, A small, tiny, scrap. I remember his scars the day I met him, and actually though they were hot. I pulled the cover and saw thousands, upon thousands of scars. I almost scream, though I did. I slowly pull the cover back over him, and creep out of this room, if wasn't going to share his "activities" with me, I just going to have figure them out myself.

Look for evidence in Danny's apartment is pretty hard. Almost everything was put to have seem that this was an apartment of a teenage boy. However, I knew that there had to be one, little, tiny flaw, that stood out and share his dark secret, but I couldn't find it. That is until, I walked to a room, most likely a guest room, fill with boxes. It was like a master room, much bigger than Danny's bedroom.

It was a weird room, form I can tell. On the door, it has many locks, and code locks. A huge window, big enough to jump out of, and one of the boxes was filled with supplies. Water, food, clothes, and about $4,000 dollars cash. It's as if Danny can just lock the door, grab the box, and jump out. The question is, Why?

*BANG, BANG!"

Someone was at the door! Gosh, I need to get out of here!

"I'm coming, I'm coming! muttered Danny, going to the door, rubbing his eyes.

I quickly closed the door, and side down it, praying that I wouldn't be seen. No, please, no! I wishper quietly, trying by best to calm my heart down. 

* * *

**Easter is coming soon! So, I'll update more often. Check the updates on my page, and follow, review, and fav!**  
**-Stars Of Light**


End file.
